Uma Semana
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Neji e Sasuke. Amor? Raiva? Confusão? Ciúmes? Felicidade? Tantas coisas em uma semana... Do paraíso ao inferno em 2 segundos... .:SasuNeji:. .:Tristeza; Ódio:. .:Concurso de Twoshots:.
1. Chapter 1

**Como todos já sabem (e os que não souberem saibam agora) a serie Naruto e seus demais componentes não pertencem a mim.**

**Capitulo 1 – O que os olhos vêem...**

**Sasuke POV - Sábado, 14:00 horas.**

É impressionante como as coisas podem mudar com facilidade. O que a um momento era bonito pode se tornar feio em questão de minutos. Podemos mudar uma opinião numa velocidade impossível de se registrar. E essa é a história de um desses casos. A história de como eu pude arruinar algo que mal tinha começado a existir.

**Flashback – Domingo, 16:00 horas.**

Era um belo dia. O céu estava limpo, as flores desabrochando e os pássaros cantando. Mas eu sempre achei esses detalhes insignificantes... Naquela tarde, por algum acaso do destino, eu não havia tido treino e nem missões. Sakura e Naruto ficaram muito entusiasmados e resolveram passar o dia se divertindo. Eu, é claro, não quis ir com eles, mas acabei sendo arrastado... Tive que fazer várias coisas irritantes: comer ramen, ir até uma cachoeira e até brincar com uns jogos esquisitos de tabuleiro da Sakura! Sem contar que aquela louca ficou agarrada em mim o tempo todo. Eu logo pensei que aquela fosse minha semana de azar. Mas, eu não tinha nem idéia do que estava por vir...

**Domingo, 19:00 horas.**

Depois de passar muito tempo com aqueles meus companheiros de equipe irritantes, finalmente pude ficar um tempo sozinho. O que não durou muito, já que ia ter uma "festa" na casa da Sakura da qual fui obrigado a participar. Chegando lá, me encontrei com todos os amigos de Naruto e Sakura, ou seja, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, TenTen, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino e Neji. Então os inúteis, quer dizer, garotos logo se juntaram para falar sobre algum assunto idiota. As meninas logo se juntaram para bater um "papo de meninas", que todo mundo sabe que é sobre meninos. Eu, como não me encaixo em nenhum dos grupos, fui tomar um ar na varanda da casa. Foi aí que encontrei Ele. Aquele que ocupa meus pensamentos, já faz algum tempo. Neji Hyuga. Ele parecia não ter me notado. Estava entretido olhando o nada, com os cabelos completamente soltos esvoaçando ao vento. Eu gostaria que ele deixasse os cabelos sempre soltos...

- O que você está fazendo? Não devia estar lá dentro? – Falei eu.

Ele se assusta e vira para mim com seus belos olhos resplandecentes.

- Se eu quisesse ouvir bobagens não precisava nem sair de casa. Acho que você compreende bem isso, não? – Fala ele.

Eu então fui ficar do lado dele. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio até que eu não resisti e perguntei:

- Neji, você gosta de alguém?

Era uma pergunta ridícula. Se ele dissesse que "sim" ou "não" eu continuaria sem saber o que ele sentia. Mas, como explicar isso a alguém que perdeu a razão? Esse tal de amor é o pior sentimento de todos: te faz agir pelo instinto e não pela razão. Neji se assustou com a minha pergunta. Eu não tive coragem de encará-lo, mas eu sabia que ele estava confuso.

- Bem, eu...

- Sasuke-Kun! – Veio gritando Sakura.- Vem comigo, Sasukeeee... – E ela me arrasta de lá, me deixando sem a resposta de Neji. Depois, eu não pude mais falar com ele...

**Segunda, 10:00 horas.**

O Kakashi Sensei nos chamou. A gente iria para uma missão especial, que seria realizada juntamente com uma outra equipe. A missão era simples: ir até o país das ondas para buscar uma mercadoria. Nós partiríamos de madrugada, por isso treinamos o dia todo para aquela missão. Só à noite descobrimos com quem iríamos fazer a missão: Com o time do Neji.

**Terça, 1:50 hora da manhã.**

Nós já tínhamos nos unido ao outro grupo. Estava tudo preparado e partimos logo cedo. Foi uma viagem "tranqüila" na medida do possível. Sakura e TenTen vieram conversando o caminho todo e Naruto e Lee, bem, vieram fazendo aquelas coisas que sempre fazem. Saímos de madrugada, mas só chegaríamos na manhã do dia seguinte. Por isso acampamos quando começou a escurecer novamente.

**Presente – Sábado, 15:00 horas.**

Agora eu fico pensando: Será que se eu tivesse me aproximado de Neji ainda na 1ª parte da viagem, teria feito diferença? Ou será que as coisas só teriam se arruinado mais rápido? Bom, isso não faz mais diferença agora...

**Flashback – Terça, 20:45 horas.**

Estávamos reunidos em volta de uma fogueira. Kakashi e Gai ficavam falando para a gente ir dormir, mas eles mesmos não seguiam essa ordem. Então estávamos ali, perdennão estou fazendo nada. – Eu falei indo novamente para frente dele. Ele pode ser mais alto do que eu, mas ele estava completamente indefeso a mim. Fiquei totalmente hipnotizado por aquela beldade em minha frente. Nossos lábios foram se aproximando cada vez mais até que se tocaram. Foi um contato breve, porque Neji se assustou com aquilo.

- Tá tudo errado!- Ele falou e saiu correndo. Eu fiquei algum tempo ainda ali e escutei alguns barulhos estranhos vindos da mata, mas não liguei muito. Estava muito feliz para isso. Embora eu não soubesse, esse seria o começo do desastre.

**Quarta, 19:00 horas.**

Nós já tínhamos chegado ao país das ondas e já tínhamos pegado a mercadoria, mas, graças a um imprevisto metereológico tivemos que passar o dia hospedados numa pequena pousada. Neji ficou me evitando o dia inteiro. Estava sempre distante, se falavam com ele, Neji até se assustava. Fora isso, as únicas que não estavam agindo normalmente eram Sakura e TenTen. Elas ficaram conversando em sussurros, como se estivessem planejando alguma coisa. Achei que fosse eu quem estava ficando neurótico... Antes fosse...

**Quinta, 7:56 horas.**

Nós estávamos novamente na estrada. O que foi um alívio, porque eu estava dividindo o quarto com o Naruto... Que azar... Bom, eu finalmente pude falar com Neji outra vez. Ele estava caminhando atrás de todo mundo, encarando o chão.

- Neji... – Eu falei, segurando-o pelo ombro. – Preciso falar com você.

- Por que você não me deixa em paz, Sasuke Uchiha? – Pergunta ele, irritado e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Eu o peguei pelo braço e o levei para trás das árvores, onde ninguém podia nos ver. Ele evitava olhar para mim.

- Acho que está bem claro, Neji... – Eu disse e em seguida segurei seu rosto para que olhasse pra mim. E então ele fez algo que eu não esperava: Me beijou. O beijo que eu esperava há tempos. Profundo, apaixonado e cheio de desejo. Eu coloquei uma mão em sua cintura e com a outra acariciei seus longos cabelos. Ele me segurava pela nuca, como se quisesse aprofundar ainda mais o beijo... Mas, como nada é perfeito, foi aí que aconteceu: Um grito de Sakura foi ouvido. Ela tinha visto tudo. Nós dois nos separamos e Neji, desesperado e envergonhado, saiu correndo dali. Sakura também saiu correndo. E agora? Tinha o risco de Sakura contar para todo mundo. Ela não podia fazer isso, mas... Ela conseguiu fazer até pior...do tempo. Naruto tinha feito alguma idiotice, Sakura ficou com raiva e queria bater nele; Lee tentava ajudar Naruto e TenTen só ria da cena. Kakashi e Gai comentavam alguma coisa sobre a situação, mas eu nem dava atenção. A única coisa que eu estava realmente prestando atenção era Neji. Ele também estava pouco se lixando para tudo aquilo. De repente, quando a bagunça aumentou, Neji saiu disfarçadamente para a floresta. Eu não pensei duas vezes e o segui. Eu poderia ter sido mais discreto, mas do jeito que aqueles inúteis estavam, não reparariam nem um urso tentando atacá-los. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Segui Neji até um lago, onde ele finalmente parou e ficou se olhando na superfície da água.

- Por que você me seguiu? – Perguntou ele sem se virar.

Eu me espantei. Pensei que ele não soubesse, mas Neji é muito esperto para não perceber. Devido ao susto dei a 1ª resposta que me veio à mente:

- É mais interessante do que ver aqueles idiotas brigando.

- E isso conta como desculpa para ficar me secando também? – Ele então se virou para mim e chegou mais perto, com os olhos acusadores e sérios. – Você acha que eu não percebi você olhando para mim o tempo todo? O que você quer, Uchiha?

Eu, é claro, não respondi. Afinal o que eu diria? "Não ligue, eu só estou perdidamente apaixonado por você?" Tudo bem que ando meio fora da razão, mas isso seria o cúmulo da idiotice.

- Por que você me perguntou aquilo na casa da Sakura?

Eu me aproximei mais ainda dele e falei:

- Você não sabe?

Neji se espantou e, corando um pouco, tentou disfarçar, virando-se de costas. Ele ia se afastar, mas eu o segurei pelo braço, impedindo-o.

- Pára com isso, Sasuke... – Ele pediu, um tanto quanto incomodado.

- Parar o quê? Eu

* * *

Acabou, e espero que não esteja muito ruim e vergonhoso... Essa fic foi feita para o Torneio "Twoshots Eternity Love". Espero que não tenha ficado muito louco ou OCC... Próximo capitulo entra o "Ódio" na história. Dedico a minha querida melhor amiga **Yasmin** que me ajudou com a idéia do casal:

Eu: "Me fale o casal mais impossível e nada a ver de Naruto."

Ela: "Neji e Sasuke!!"

E é claro dedico a minha outra querida melhor amiga **Emily** por me deixar viva... Ela não gostou nadinha do Sasuke e o Neji gays... T-T**Meu pai e minha mãe** que leram mesmo não entendendo nada. E minha sensei de yaoi, **Watermellon Lala-Sama**!! Até a próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yooo! Ultimo Capitulo dessa fic! Espero que esteja bom:**

**Uma Semana**

**Capitulo 2 – ...O coração sente.**

**Quinta, 22:13 horas.**

Eu estava sentado encostado numa árvore, olhando os outros armarem as barracas. Passei o dia inteiro vigiando Sakura. Aparentemente ela não disse nada. Neji agora passava a maior parte do tempo perto dos senseis, porque sabia que eu não me aproximaria dele nessa condição. TenTen tinha se aproximado de Neji e os dois ficaram um tempo conversando sobre algo. Nesse meio tempo eu percebi que Sakura saiu para fazer alguma coisa na mata. O tempo foi passando e ela não voltava e Kakashi me mandou ir procurá-la. Demorei um pouco, mas a encontrei caída no chão chorando e com uma arvore caída em cima dela. Eu me aproximei dela para ajudar:

- Sakura? Você esta bem?

- Sai daqui, Sasuke!

- Deixe de ser burra, Sakura, e me deixe te ajudar...

- Pra que? Para acordar todo dia convivendo com o fato de que o amor da minha vida é um anormal?? – Ela gritou a ultima parte.

- Anormal?!

- Exatamente, seu... Seu... Pervertido, homossexual, bicha!!

- Eu não sou nada disso! – Eu retruquei, enquanto a livrava do peso da árvore.

- Ah é? E aquilo que eu vi mais cedo? Eu não sou burra, sei muito bem que aquilo foi um beijo verdadeiro!!- Ela gritava comigo enquanto me sacudia pela camisa.

Eu tentava me manter calmo, mas estava ficando difícil. Eu não queria ser gay e não admitia que me chamassem assim (embora eu soubesse muito bem que sou homo e nada poderia evitar isso).

- Por que você esta aqui afinal, ehm, Sasuke? Você veio porque quis ou foi porque o seu adorado Hyuga estava ocupado? Admita que queria estar aos amassos com ele agora!!

Aquilo foi demais para eu suportar. Terminei perdendo o controle dos meus próprios atos. Eu neguei tudo, aos gritos:

- Aquele beijo não significou nada para mim!!

- Então por que o beijou?

- Foi... Foi só um passatempo... Uma experiência... Nada demais...

Ela então me agarrou e forçou um beijo. O que se sucedeu eu diria que foi o pior momento da minha vida. Neji estava vendo e ouvindo tudo. Só me dei conta disso quando ele gritou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e saiu correndo. Eu me levantei as pressas e tente segui-lo. Logo, senti a mão de Sakura me impedindo de continuar.

- Pronto, meu amor! Agora podemos ficar juntos! – Ela disse isso sorrindo.

- O que? – Eu perguntei confuso.

- Eu me livrei da sua distração! Agora podemos seguir em frente e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

- Sakura... Você tramou isso?

- Sim, eu e TenTen! Na verdade nos já sabíamos do relacionamento de vocês desde aquele dia na floresta em que vocês quase se beijaram.

- Então... O resto todo foi teatrinho?

- Sim... Agora, por favor, vamos sair daqui, está muito frio!

Com um movimento brusco eu tirei meu braço das mãos dela.

- Sakura, antes eu já não tinha nenhuma intenção de ficar com você... Mas agora... A única coisa que eu consigo sentir por você é ódio! – Eu falei bem serio e via a expressão dela mudar de feliz para triste – E pena também. Pena, por que tenta buscar uma coisa num lugar que você sabe que é impossível. Você não vê que esta trazendo infelicidade para você e as pessoas ao seu redor assim? Você é mais idiota do que eu pensava...

E eu saí sem nem olhar para trás, deixando Sakura chorando copiosamente.

**Sexta, 2:25 horas.**

Estávamos tomando um café da manhã improvisado. O único que não estava lá era Neji. Ele tinha se confinado na barraca desde a noite anterior e recusava-se a sair. Decido então tentar falar com ele e esclarecer tudo. Não liguei para o que ele pensaria e entrei na barraca sem avisar. Ele estava deitado, de costas para a entrada.

- Sai daqui, Sasuke. – Ele ordenou com um tom ameaçador.

- Como você sabia que era eu? – Perguntei, mas ela não me respondeu.

Eu então me aproximei e toquei de leve seu ombro. Ele, num movimento brusco levantou-se e gritou:

- Não ouse me tocar!

- Neji... Por favor... O que você viu ontem... Foi tudo armação.

- Sei, sei... Armação para **você** se divertir as **minhas** custas!! – Ele dizia isso gritando, quase cuspindo ódio em mim. – Só que, surpresa: eu também tenho sentimentos... Bem que a TenTen me falou para não confira em você...

- TenTen... – Eu já podia sentir o sangue ferver diante da menção desse nome. Provavelmente o papo que eles tiveram na noite anterior foi sobre isso. – Neji, ela é quem está tentando te enganar.

Ele então me deu um forte soco no olho.

- Eu te odeio, Sasuke Uchiha!! E agora saia daqui!!

Então eu vi que não tinha nada mais a dizer e sai dela com a mão no olho. Com certeza eu ia ficar com um belo hematoma... Os outros ainda estavam comendo, e eu ia passar direto por ele, mas me detive ao ouvir a voz de TenTen:

- Você fez a escolha errada.

Ela ainda tinha coragem para dizer isso. A minha vontade era de matá-la. Eu tentei me controlar fechando os punhos com força até sangrar. Então eu me virei para ela. Ela estava abraçada com Sakura, que ainda chorava.

- Quer saber? A Sakura tinha razão. Eu sou mesmo homo, gay, anormal, bicha, boiola, afeminado, escolha a denominação que quiser! Mas não interfira mais na minha vida, se tem amor a sua existência.

- Você feriu os sentimentos da Sakura, quebrou o coração dela! – Grita TenTen irritada.

- Então vou te contar uma novidade: Eu sou tão humano quanto vocês e sinto o mesmo que ela!! – Eu gritei também e depois sai de lá. Ainda deu tempo de ouvir a voz de Naruto:

- Ahm? O que tá acontecendo aqui?

**Presente – Sábado, 15:00 horas.**

Depois não falei mais com ninguém. TenTen e Sakura contaram a historia toda pros senseis e eles me deram razão. Elas não gostaram nem um pouco disso. Isso foi Naruto que me contou. Depois, Gai tentou conversar com Neji, de acordo com o que me falou Lee. Neji não quis nem saber e disse que vai me odiar para sempre. E agora aqui estou eu, tentando bolar um jeito de Neji me perdoar. E bem lá no fundo eu sei que nada disso teria acontecido se eu não tivesse sido tão burro. Tudo bem que eu fui induzido a falar aquelas coisas, mas custava tanto assim falar a verdade? Será que era tão ruim assim admitir o que sinto e o que sou? Agora, a única coisa que consigo fazer é sentir ódio de mim mesmo. Já pensei até em me matar, mas seria burrice. Melhor eu admitir pra mim mesmo o que Sakura não conseguiu: O amor da minha vida não corresponde ao meu amor...Ou não corresponde mais... Por minha culpa... Minha tão grande culpa... Acho que é hora de secar as lagrimas e encarar a dura realidade da vida...

**Owari**

"_**Where are you? And I'm So Sorry/ I Cannot Sleep/ I cannot dream tonight … **__**(Miss you, Miss You)"**_

"_**Onde está você? E eu sinto muito. Eu não consigo dormir, eu consigo sonhar esta noite. (Perdi Você, Perdi Você)"**_

_**I miss you, Blink-182**_

Bom gente essa fic me lembrou essa musica acima (talvez por que eu ouvi ela enquanto escrevia.) Espero que esteja melhor que o anterior...E que não esteja muito horrível... Beijos, até a próxima!


End file.
